Gan Romero
Gan Romero is a starship technician who worked on hangar service teams at Fort Dixon, Vega. On April 25, 3305, he inexplicably stole a Diamondback Explorer owned by Commander Bjorn Lennox from its hangar. Authorities were unable to determine how Romero breached the ship, launched it, and quietly departed Fort Dixon without authorization, or why the previously law-abiding technician committed the theft and left behind his family. It is speculated that Romero was compelled by vivid dreams to steal the ship in order to travel to a distant, unknown location. The official investigation into the theft was suspended on May 31, 3305, and Romero remains missing. Timeline 31 MAY 3305 *The investigation into technician Gan Romero, who stole a docked vessel from a hangar bay at Fort Dixon in the Vega system, has been officially suspended. Security Chief Misaki Sanders made this statement: "Apart from the remains of Romero’s dream journal, we have no leads and have exhausted all avenues of inquiry. Attempts to track down the stolen ship have returned empty-handed. Until more evidence surfaces, we must reluctantly abandon our efforts." Commander Bjorn Lennox, the owner of the stolen ship, commented: "Obviously I'm not happy about losing my Diamondback Explorer, and I've had to fight for the station's insurance to cover my losses. Still, part of me wonders if my ship was stolen for a reason… It was fitted for exploration with a high jump range, and it sounds like this guy was heading somewhere really far away. They said Romero was delusional, right? Well, maybe he was just invited to a place that most people can't understand. I guess we'll never know."GalNet: Ship Thief Mystery Remains Unsolved 25 MAY 3305 *There has been much speculation about starship technician Gan Romero, whose dreams are believed to have directed him to steal a ship from a starport hangar. On the Rewired network, independent journalist Flint "Firemaker" Lafosse offered this analysis: "Romero's dream journal entries were very similar to Jasmina Halsey's visions after the Starship One incident three years ago. Was this lowly grease monkey in touch with the same 'caretakers of our galaxy' that Halsey claims spoke to her? Sure, it could be coincidence. Maybe even a shared psychological disorder. But it seems possible that Halsey and Romero were telepathically contacted by the same incorporeal intelligence. You can see why they might want to talk to a Federal president. But a starport technician? What's so special about Romero? If he's telling the truth then who knows how many more ordinary people have heard these summons from 'bodiless voices' over the years?"GalNet: Ship Thief Linked to Halsey's Visions 17 MAY 3305 *A journal maintained by Gan Romero, the technician responsible for stealing a docked vessel from a starport hangar, has been discovered. Security Chief Misaki Sanders gave this statement from Fort Dixon: "We have thoroughly investigated Romero's background to establish a motive for the theft and how it was accomplished. Our only lead is a series of encrypted voice logs that he deleted shortly before the hijack. Our analysts have recovered a few fragments of these recordings, which appear to have been part of a dream journal. In them, Romero makes repeated mention of seeing 'an area of space, not black but radiant…glowing like heaven,' and being called by 'voices that didn’t come from anything with a body'. Medical experts have proposed that Romero's recordings, along with his recent distracted behaviour, may be symptoms of an undiagnosed dissociative disorder. If true, Romero was likely acting upon dream delusions when he stole the ship. At present, our investigation has not yielded anything more substantial."GalNet: Ship Thief’s Personal Log Discovered 11 MAY 3305 *Mystery continues to surround Gan Romero, the starship technician who single-handedly stole a docked vessel in the Vega system. Romero's wife, Lara, agreed to an interview with Vox Galactica: "I haven't the faintest idea why Gan took that ship, or how he managed it. It's totally out of character for him. He's not impulsive or even ambitious really. Always been the practical type, which is why I married him. I can’t believe that he would do anything like this. Had he been acting strangely? Well, something was on Gan's mind…I guess you could say he's been distracted recently. I've caught him staring out into space a few times. And his sleep was disturbed by intense dreams, although he never wanted to talk about them. The kids keep asking when their dad is coming home. I just hope the Fort Dixon security services can find some explanation for all this, and bring Gan home to us."GalNet: Ship Theft Mystery Deepens 03 MAY 3305 *The individual responsible for stealing a docked Diamondback Explorer in the Vega system has been identified. Fort Dixon Security Chief, Misaki Sanders, told the media: "We have determined that Commander Bjorn Lennox's vessel was stolen by a starship technician, who evidently acted alone without backup. The technician, Gan Romero, has worked at Fort Dixon as a member of the hanger service teams for the past eleven years. He has a stable home life on the station with a wife and three children, with no criminal record. Although Romero's job gave him access to landing pads, it does not explain his ability to bypass ship security protocols or launch without authorisation. We have yet to determine his motive or destination. The scope of our investigation is widening and we hope to know more soon."GalNet: Docked Ship Thief Identified 25 APR 3305 *An independent pilot's ship has been stolen from a starport hangar in the Vega system. The ship's owner, Commander Bjorn Lennox, told Vox Galactica: "I'd docked my Diamondback Explorer at Fort Dixon for some routine maintenance, and to enjoy a short break following a deep space exploration voyage. When I went back to the landing pad I discovered the hangar was empty and my ship had gone missing!" The starport issued a statement from Security Chief Misaki Sanders: "We are at a loss to explain how the thief managed to hijack our security network, gain entry to a docked and sealed ship, and override authorisation checks to fly out of the station unchallenged. Nearby systems have been alerted and we are collecting leads to track down the stolen vessel. In the meantime, we are conducting an inquiry into how these breaches of docking bay protocols could have occurred."GalNet: Ship Stolen from Starport References